dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Wight
is a Enemy in Dragon's Dogma. Wights are born as a result of mages who, in pursuit of immortality, subject their own souls and bodies to forbidden magicks and are cursed to live even in death. Unlike skeletons, which are propelled by nothing more than inorganic impulses, wights clearly possess their own minds, losing none of their intelligence or sorcery after death. All of the magicks which they use are powerful and, thanks to their former lives as accomplished spellcasters, it takes little time for them finish their incantations. Wights can even summon undead and skeletons to serve them strategically, using their magick to make these servants stronger and provide them with protection. Wights are usually seen floating in the air thanks to their powerful spells and they are agile as well. Since their bodies are already dead, they are unfettered by pain or exhaustion and you will wish to avoid prolonged battles with these monsters. It is said among adventurers that wights are what become of wizards that desired to know the truth of all the world. They have only rarely been sighted and one theory is that they put barriers up to hide themselves from the undeserving, thus unworthy adventurers will never even see them. It is a higher level Undead, and is of the Mage class. They are always in flight, which makes them difficult targets. __TOC__ Information and Stats General Info Attacks Rewards *Immortelle *Black Crystal Tactics *Weak against Fire and Holy enchanted weapons (like the Eden's Warden sword, Ascalon sword, or Heaven's Key daggers) and spells (like High Comestion). Normal staff bolt attacks from a Hallowed Dragon or Volant White (both permanently Holy enchanted) staff are very effective. *Weak against Blunt weapons (like Mystic Knight maces and Warrior clubs). *Vulnerable to Silence. Use Golden Weapons to debilitate the Wight and prevent it from casting spells like the deadly Maelstrom. Once Silenced, a Wight is HARMLESS, unable to cast or summon. The higher the enhancement of the Golden Weapon, the higher chance it will debilitate with each strike. * Vulnerable to Torpor (slow). Use Rusted Weapons to slow down the Wight. The higher the enhancement of the Rusted Weapon, the higher chance it will debilitate with each strike. * To increase the chance of successful debilitation, use multi-strike skills like Fivefold/Tenfold Flurry, Downpour Volley, Thousand Kisses, Brain Splitter, Corkscrew Arrow, Sheltered Assault, Cymbal Onslaught, or Great Windmill. * The Wight is unlikely to cast Maelstrom when the Arisen is within close proximity. *Once the summoned Undead are defeated, the Wight will descend in order to summon. Take advantage of this as Wights are the most susceptible to damage while summoning. *Striders & Rangers & Assassins : Silencer Arrows or Blast Arrows are the bane of any Wight. * Dealing enough damage will knock the Wight out of the air, leaving them temporarily vulnerable on the ground. Notes * If the Arisen wishes to rapidly accumulate experience points early in the game fighting Wights, use Weal effect items (to double experience point gain) and hire pawns with Holy weapons (but no bows equipped so they don't shoot down the Wight). Stretch out the battle for as long as possible, killing all Skeletons the Wight summons. Even better, throw all pawns into the Brine and fight solo to dramatically increase the Arisen's experience gain (the Main Pawn will consequently lag behind the Arisen's level growth). This technique is best practiced in the Greatwall Encampment area (Pre-Game), where the Arisen has access to a rest area and a Rift Stone. * Wights will re-spawn after a few in-game days. * In the Bloodless Stockade, it is not unheard of to see a Wight get stuck behind a pillar and an archway making it rather difficult to hit the main body with arrows. If this happens move closer and attack to cease its casting, or move away far enough so the Wight moves itself away from its cover. Trivia *The Wight's voice in-game is treated as a Sound Effect. *When casting Unholy Healing, the Wight speaks a phrase in Latin. *The Wight in the Chamber of Anxiety speaks in both Latin and English when casting spells and also has the most health of any Wight in game with 3 full bars of health and slightly higher defenses albeit still weaker than a standard Lich. *Wights wear a heavily worn out Dalmatica and Crowned Hood along with a mask that covers half of their skeletal face, all Wights wield the Plucked Heart Archistaff. *Wights will often laugh if the Arisen or his/her Pawns are hit by its attacks, most commonly if hit by Levin. *During the Main quest; Deny Salvation, players see two Salvation magick users being turned into Wights, which gives an insight of what is required to become one. They are stabbed with a mysterious dagger, and are dragged to an eldritch abyss-like portal, soon enough emerging as wights *They sometimes speak to the player in a heavily distorted voice. * In their quotes, Wights sometimes speak that they are in pain, and wish to be destroyed by adventurers, which is ironic as they cast deadly magicks over the party. Quotes *''"End my misery."'' *''"A new sacrifice."'' *''"From death comes freedom!"'' *''"From death comes peace!"'' *''"Taste sweet death!"'' When casting spells: *''"Death and Destruction!"'' (Levin) *''"None can survive annihilation..."'' (Maelstrom) *''"Fools must be punished!"'' (Maelstrom) *"Rot away!" (When casting Miasma) When Summoning: *''"Destroy these fools!"'' *''"Fight at my side"'' *''"Serve me minion!"'' Bitterblack Isle - Bloodless Stockage: *''"Who dares disturb my solitude"'' Gallery Wight.jpg|In-game Wight. wight summoning.jpg|'Wight' Summoning Aid infamous malestorm.jpg|The infamous Wight Maelstrom Category:Summoners Category:Enemies Category:Undead Category:Monsters Category:Bosses